


Jdronica Fluff

by VSawyer



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VSawyer/pseuds/VSawyer
Summary: Healthy Jdronica? It's more likely than you think!This may be short, but heck, enjoy it!<3





	Jdronica Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr, vercnicascwyer.

Veronica is at home, just doing the usual when J.D. decides to pop in.

“Hey, Ronnie.” The trench coat wearing male spoke, coming in from the window.

“Dreadful etiquette, J.D., dreadful etiquette.” Veronica laughed, looking up from her diary to see of course J.D. entering her room from the usual window. “Y’Know, I don’t see why you can’t just come in through the door like a normal person.”

J.D. chuckled, plopping himself onto Veronica’s bed, “Babe, you know I’m not normal.” Ronnie just stuck her tongue out at Jason, and face palmed herself. Ah, she knew he was right, ugh, Veronica hated being wrong especially when it was against Jason.

Staring at her lovely boyfriend, Veronica began to ask the question she oh so desperately needed to have answered, “So, why exactly did you stop by, edge lord?” Fiddling with his gun, J.D. just let out a basic answer, “Just wanted to see you, Princess, can’t your favorite edge lord visit you?” Veronica giggled, and got up from her seat, and she laid down next to J.D..

 

“Ugh, why can’t we just stay here, in this exact moment, just staring at each other lovingly?” Veronica sighed, wishing they could just be here forever. She loved her boyfriend’s company a lot, just him being here with her made her happy. J.D. honestly felt the same, Veronica was his one and only, and if he had to choose one person to spend the rest of his life with, he’d choose Veronica in a heartbeat.

J.D. thought for a bit, and blurted out something quite silly. “W-Why don’t we just run away? Just you and me, Princess.”

“You’re crazy, ya dweeb.” Ronnie replied, slapping him with a pillow. “I love you, Jason Dean.”

“I love you too, Veronica Sawyer.” He responded, getting on top of his girlfriend. Hey, if they can’t run away, might as well make the most of this moment now! With that being said, the teen began spoiling his now blushing girlfriend with kisses all over her face.


End file.
